Fragments of the Past
by Kitsune Heart
Summary: A series of shorts about the Fowl Universe before the books began, looking into the lives of Coral Short, Artemis Fowl I, Angeline, young Butler, pre-Commander Root, and many others, over time. Chapter 7: Don't, you're a tease. Do...
1. 15 April 1912, 02:05

**A SELECTION from this fanfiction follows this author's note. If you wish to read the FULL fanfiction, you can find it at the author's Archive of Our Own account, linked on her profile.**

I have made the decision to cut off my fanfiction from this site due to ideological differences with site management. I believe that fan-works should be free, which means not only free monetarily, but also free of restrictions such as this site's ban on chat-fics (virtually ruining the Homestuck fandom), second-person point of view stores (it's...a POV...really), and, of course, adult materials, among other things.

I understand that this may upset some readers, but I ask that you respect my decision about how to manage my creative works. They still exist, un-altered, on another site.

I highly recommend you give AO3 a try. Joining the Archive of Own is a simple process, though it may take a few days to go through the waiting list. However, AO3 was created by fans, is FUNDED by fans (meaning it is advertisement-free), and does not restrict anything unless for valid copyright issues. It also has a robust tagging and search system, as well as a series manager, which will reduce the confusion regarding many of my works. If you are an author and would like an invitation, please message me through PM to see if I have any available.

Thank you for all your support as I entered into the world of fan-works. If you're interested in more of my fan-works, including audio productions, cosplay, and videos, please check my Tumblr, also linked on my profile.

Fan-girling with you all,

Kit

* * *

Chapter 1: 15 April 1912, 02:05

LEPMarine wasn't allowed to surface much, these days. Not like when she had first signed on as a medic, patrolling the same seas as William Kidd, Bartholomew Roberts, Edward Teach, and John Rackham. That had been an exciting era, even if she never met the scoundrels. For the most part, LEPMarine monitored the People's fishing practices and escorted pods of whales around human death ships. They couldn't save every one of the large mammals, of course, but many a calf was kept alive to further the species.

The People had long since mastered submarine travel, which they used to disappear when the more observant of Mud Man vessels noticed their presence. On those nights, warlocks specializing in illusions would throw up the image of black ships with tattered sails surrounded by a sea of mist. Then, when their own lookouts reported that the spyglass was being transferred from one human crew member to another, the fairy vessel would sink soundlessly beneath the waves. Sprites, elves, gnomes, and pixies would then converge around the speakers, which picked up the goings-on from the other crew, giggling madly as the opposing captain reprimanded his sailors for drunkenness and lack of spirit as they railed on about ghost ships and curses.

Now, though, things had changed. The Mud Men, so long relegated to the earth and the waves, were beginning to delve underneath the latter, and there were fears they would soon attempt to conquer the former. They had their own (laughably primitive) submarine vessels, and development of sound-based navigation was likely to follow. There were rumors among the service of a young centaur who was already hard at work finding ways to outmaneuver the curious humans, but there were also whispers that the Council would soon give orders for the LEPMarine to slip forever into the depths, only guiding their aquatic charges from afar.

The doctor had been thrilled when the _SPS Oberon_ had been told to surface, but the orders from LEPMarine Commander Arame had the crew on edge: "Surface at 41° 45' North, longitude 50° 15' West. Turn off all lights. Observe Mud Man vessel to northeast. Do not make contact, under any circumstances."

**[END SELECTION]**

* * *

**This story, in its entirety, can be found at Kitsune Heart's AO3 account, linked in her profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A SELECTION from the latter half of this fanfiction follows the author's note. The original chapters have been removed and this abbreviated chapter posted in order to alert all of my followers of the migration of my writing. This second chapter itself will be removed in one month's time.**

**If you wish to read the FULL fanfiction, you can find it at the author's Archive of Our Own account, linked on her profile.**

I have made the decision to cut off my fanfiction from this site due to ideological differences with site management. I believe that fan-works should be free, which means not only free monetarily, but also free of restrictions such as this site's ban on chat-fics (virtually ruining the Homestuck fandom), second-person point of view stores (it's...a POV...really), and, of course, adult materials, among other things.

I understand that this may upset some readers, but I ask that you respect my decision about how to manage my creative works. They still exist, un-altered, on another site.

I highly recommend you give AO3 a try. Joining the Archive of Own is a simple process, though it may take a few days to go through the waiting list. However, AO3 was created by fans, is FUNDED by fans (meaning it is advertisement-free), and does not restrict anything unless for valid copyright issues. It also has a robust tagging and search system, as well as a series manager, which will reduce the confusion regarding many of my works. If you are an author and would like an invitation, please message me through PM to see if I have any available.

Thank you for all your support as I entered into the world of fan-works. If you're interested in more of my fan-works, including audio productions, cosplay, and videos, please check my Tumblr, also linked on my profile.

Fan-girling with you all,

Kit

* * *

"_Sir!_" The woman cried, chest puffed out and chin held high, trying to meet him in formality, but failing utterly. She was already formulating her crew, thinking of every officer she knew that was near-full on magic and at least neutral to the humans. "They will _die_ if we don't help them."

"Then let the bastards _die!_" he roared, causing Short to take a step back. "Did you _see_ the reports, Lieutenant? Over 22 knots! In waters _filled_ with icebergs! That isn't chance or bad luck or the will of the gods! It's plain stupidity! We are _not_ responsible for saving the Mud Men, and we are _certainly_not responsible for saving them from their own negligence and hubris."

Coral felt like she could pick out individual cries from the water. It tore at her stomach, making it roil in a manner she had not experienced since she first stepped onto a boat so many centuries ago. Even worse, those cries were growing softer, one by one, to be replaced by new voices as other passengers on the doomed ship entered the deadly waters. "That may be true of the crew, sir, but that is a _passenger_ ship. There are women and children out there!"

The captain looked into her hazel eyes and made sure they remained locked as he spoke. "That is none of our concern."

"_Sir!_ If one of our cruise liners was to fall into the same situation, would you not wish for the humans to save _us_?" It was a last-ditch effort, and she knew it. His reply only confirmed how flimsy her argument was.

"_Our_ ships know better than to throttle their way through dangerous seas and, even if some captain was daft enough to risk the safety of his vessel,_we_have enough lifeboats to evacuate everyone on board. The Mud Men will learn a lesson from this incident, I assure you. It will not happen again."

"But it is happening, _now_. Just let me assemble—"

"_Lieutenant Short!_" he boomed, catching her with the words half-formed on her lips. Now most of the crew was watching them, torn between the orders of their captain and the desires of the head medical officer. "If you do not leave off on these wild ideas, I will have you thrown in your cabin for the duration of the night's observations and put before Internal Affairs on charges of insubordination and conspiracy to mutiny against your commanding officer!"

She came back at him with fire, taking the few strides needed to meet him face-to-face, teeth snapping. "Respectfully, Captain, _fuck you!_ I am taking the_Huon_ and picking up every Mud—"

**[END SELECTION]**

* * *

**This story, in its entirety, can be found at Kitsune Heart's AO3 account, linked in her profile.**


End file.
